1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium, and in particular to a magnetic recording medium which is capable of repeatedly carrying out recording, reading and erasing operations through magnetic heads, and suitable for a display device for displaying recorded images by applying light and a magnetic field to the magnetic recording medium.
2. Discussion of Background
A magnetic material which can exhibit the magneto-optical effects, such as Faraday effect and magnetic Kerr effect is conventionally used for the magneto-optical disk memory capable of recording, reading and erasing information.
A magnetic recording medium which employs the above-mentioned magnetic material with the magneto-optical effects can record an image therein, for example, through a magnetic head. Further, by utilizing the Faraday effect and Kerr effect of the above-mentioned magnetic material obtained by the application of light thereto, the application of the above-mentioned magnetic recording medium to a display device for displaying the recorded image has been studied.
However, there is not obtained any magnetic recording medium that can repeatedly carry out the recording, reading and erasing operations through the magnetic heads, and in addition to the above, that can display the recorded image with high contrast.